Oh My My My
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: At the park just down the road from his house, a little boy began to swing. Higher and higher. This was his spot. Whenever his dad would come home from one of his gigs, he would come here. AU Alex/Izzie
1. Chapter 1

The song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" By Taylor Swift gave me the idea to write this. So this story is mostly based off the song except for the whole dad thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Greys or the song

At the park just down the road from his house, a little boy began to swing. Higher and higher. This was his spot. Whenever his dad would come home from one of his gigs, he would come here. When his dad would decide it was time to start drinking, he would come here. Whenever his dad would get angry and his mom would start crying and screaming, once again he would be here. This was his escape. Most parents would notice when their 9 year old would go missing for hours at a time, alot of times past dark. But then again, his parents weren't most parents.

He finally slowed, his feet sliding across the dirt beneath him, some getting on his shoes. Now his mom would be mad. Just another thing to fuss at him about. He lets out a small sigh, counting in his head how many days he had left till his dad left again to go to another gig in another town. He always looked forward to his father's trips. His mom was a different person when his father was gone. She was his mom again.

The swing beside him shook and he didnt have to look up to know who had joined him. He knew it was her. His neighbor. She always followed him. A lot of times he found it annoying but she still did it.

"When's your dad leaving?"

Her voice was so soft sometimes it was hard to hear what she said. That didn't bother him much.

"None of your buisness." He went back to swinging. There was just something about it that he loved, wether it was the wind hitting him or knowing that the higher he went, the more dangerous it got.

The girl next to him was quiet for a little while. She was used to him being like this. That was just him. Pushing back a blonde curl, she spoke again, this time a bit louder, "I heard you kissed Becky."

"What about it?"

She watched as he went higher and higher. He always scared her when he got like this. With each swing, she prayed he would make it back down. "Do you like her?"

He laughed as the swing zoomed past her again, "No."

She twirled another curl around her tiny finger, "Well why did you kiss her?" She never got an answer. He just kept swinging. "If I didn't like a boy, I wouldn't kiss him."

"Nobody would ever kiss you."

She looked down at the small red flipflops she was wearing and her matching red toenails. Her mom had painted them earlier before going to work and Lisa, her babysitter came. That's how she was here now. Lisa was in the house on the phone thinking she was in bed fast asleep.

Finally she stood and began to walk back to her house, but she stopped and looked at the boy on the swing one more time. "You kiss people you don't like? You don't like me. Why don't you kiss me?" She really was too smart for her own age.

She watched as he continued to swing not saying anything. Just as she was about to give up, he leapt from the swing while in the air and landed on the hard ground. She quickly ran to where he layed on the ground and kneeled next to him, "Alex!" She layed a hand on his arm, but he swatted it away and stood. She did the same, still a little scared.

"You really want me to kiss you?" He asked dusting his hands off on his pants. He watched as she slowly nodded.

She watched as he got closer to her. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped as his face almost touching hers. He was going to kiss her! Scared, she backed up a little, her heel hitting a rock behind her, making her fall. She tried not to cry. She didn't want Alex to see her cry. He was so strong and never cryed. She wanted him to love her like she loved him.

His face apeared above hers and before she knew it he had kissed her.

"Go home, Izzie."


	2. Chapter 2

The swing was still there.

Looking around, Alex sat down in the old thing, his fingers wrapping around the chains it hung from. It felt weird being back here. It had been close to 5 years since he'd came back to the park, despite it just being down the street from his house. As he got older, he found other things to keep him busy, to keep him out of the house. Like sports, parties, and of course, girls. It seemed silly to still come to the park he had spent so much time at as a kid. But here he was, a guy who just 2 days ago been handed his highschool diploma, sitting in a swing that felt like it would collapse benath him everytime he moved.

He didn't really know why he was here. The only reason he ever came before was to get away from his father and that sorry bastard had split a little over a year ago. But for some reason, he was here again.

"Hey."

His head snapped up. He had been lost in thought and hadn't even heard anyone walk up. "Hey," He said back, realizing that that was probably the first word he had said to her in 3 or 4 years.

Izzie shifted from one foot to the other wondering what to say next. Most people would think it was bad to not speak to your own neighbor, but they just never did. They ran with completely different crowds. His was basically what most kids her age wanted to be a part of, the drinking, party after party. Alex Karev was the king of their highschool, amazing at every sport he played and still managed to ace his way through highschool. He was the guy every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to sleep with. Her crowd..was a little different. Her crowd was what his crowd would call the 'social rejects', just because they would be found in the library and not at a party getting wasted.

She stood there, staring at the guy who was once the little boy she had claimed to be in love with. Her first crush. Her first kiss. Finally she spoke again, "Don't you think you're a little too big for that now?" She pointed to the swing beneath and the chains he clung tightly too.

He cracked a small smile and shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

She turned and pointed to a little girl not too far away, getting ready to slide down. The girl didn't look much older than 5. "Chelsey. The girl I'm babysitting over the summer. She begged and begged and I didn't have anything better to do so.." Shrugging she looked at him again. "What about you?"

Again, Alex shrugged and watched as the little girl slid down, her small arms above her head and fits of giggles escaping from her lips.

Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, Izzie leaned back against the pole next to her and waved at Chelsey as she slid again. Letting out a soft sigh, she decided to try again. "So..graduated?" She gave him a sweet smile trying to encourage him to talk. "Any ideas as to where you're going to college?"

He nodded and stood, stretching a little. There was only so long he could sit in that swing without cramping up. "Iowa State."

She raised an eyebrow at his answer, "May I ask why?"

He shrugged again, "I got in. It's a good school." He pauses. "Plus it's away from here."

She's about to ask why he wanted to get so far away from here, the place where he was worshipped, when he spoke, "I don't want to become my dad." He looked at her, his expression unreadable. "He was exactly like me, everyone loved him. Then he let it go to his head. He started to think he was better than everyone. Then everything just went donwhill from there." Another shrug, "It just seems like I'm heading down the exact same path and I don't wanna end up like he did. So I think it's just better for me to get away from this place. Start over in a new place."

Izzie stood there a little shocked. Alex Karev had just showed some actual feelings. She wants to hug him but knows that that won't help him. He'd just get all macho as always and back off. So instead she just smiles and says, "I think that's a great idea."

"Shit," He laughs a little, "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Hey," She lays a hand on his arm," You can talk to me. We may not be friends but I'm a great listener." She smiles a bit more, "Or if you don't feel like talking and just need to take your mind off of something, I'm good at that too." She hears Chelsey calling her to come play with her. She smiles at the girl then looks back at Alex.

"I should be getting home anyway," He gives her one last smile before walking past her and down the street.Just as she's about to walk over to Chelsey, she hears Alex call her name. Looking back she sees him, the smile still planted on his face.

"I may just take you up on that offer some time."


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Greys or any of Taylor Swifts songs.

LEXZIELEXZIELEXZIELEXZIE

part three:

She stopped just a few feet short of her destination. She bit her lip wondering if it would even be safe to sit in it. After looking at it for at least a minute, she decided she'd try. If she fell on her ass then oh well.

She soon found herself gently rocking back and forth in it. She smiled thinking about the boy who just two years ago sat in the same spot as her. After their little talk and shared smiles in the park that day, they had hung out some. Nothing much, Alex would join her and Chelsey here and then he'd walk them back. But it was one step forward.

Soon Alex left for Iowa, but not before letting her know they'd keep in touch and, suprising her by giving her a hug. It started as just a 1 or 2 letters a month and became talking on the phone nearly every night.

He never came home though. He was staying in an apartment instead of the dorms so during the summer he stayed in Iowa. He claimed he just wasn't ready to come back yet. She would usually tease him with "Not even to see me?"

She was a little worried though. The last time she had talked to him was over a week ago. She had invited him to her graduation and he said he'd think about it. She didn't know why she had expected him to automatically say yes that he would be there, that he was looking forward to seeing her, but she did. She knew she wanted to see him.

She looked up as she heard someone walking towards her. Her heart stopped and she blinked twice just to make sure she was really seeing it.

"You're in my spot."

With a smile covering her face, Izzie jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and then she did it. She couldn't help it, she had to. She kissed Alex Karev.


	4. Chapter 4

So..I was bored and looking back on some of my old stories when I came across this one. I really did enjoy this one and realized I had only posted 3 chapters when I have 6 written. I'm going to post the other 3, with a few changes. I said I wasn't going to write this year, with it being my senior year, but I only had 7 chapters planned for this and I feel like such a failure for not finishing the 1 chapter lol. So..I'm going to upload the 3 other chapters and start working on the final tonight. I'm not going back into writing any more multi chapter stories for a while...but maybe oneshots every now and then.

I don't own Greys. I'm sure you're all aware.

Izzie kept her eyes closed as she felt a hand gently take hers. A smile slowly apeared and grew even bigger when she felt his lips on her cheeks and then her neck. Turning her head, she opened one eye. "Yes?"

Alex's face mirrored her's, a smile from ear to ear. "You're going to miss it."

Laying beneath the stars, in Alex's arms, seemed like the perfect way to spend the Fourth of July. She had been so comfortable with her head on his shoulder, almost falling asleep. But of course, she couldn't miss the fireworks.

"Alex!" She whined when he sat up and her head fell the short distance from where his shoulder had been to the grass she was laying on.

He gave her a sly grin and got to his feet. He was looking past her, his eyebrows raised. Her smile disapeared as she tilted her head back to see what had caught his attention. "Alex, no."

"Why not?" He grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

"Because that thing is ancient!" She exclaimed. She watched as his eyes moved from her to the swing and back to her, the grin still there. "Don't even think.." Too late, he had already took off. "Alex!"

She caught up with him right before he reached the wornout thing. She really should have thought about it more before she launched herself at him, her legs wrapping around his waist. Caught off guard, he stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. She let out the breath she had been holding, that was untill he started spinning.

"Stop! Alex!" She tried to sound mad, but any chance of that was ruined when his laughter filled the air. She loved the sound of his laugh, it instantly brought a smile to face, just like his own smile did.

She screamed when they lost balance and hit the ground. "Ow." She rubbed her arm and glanced over at him. His smile had disapeared. "What?"

"Your mom's not home is she?" Izzie shook her head and gave him a look."I'm sorry. She scares me." Her laugh did nothing but frustrate him. "I'm serious. I think she knows."

"Knows what?"

"About..well. Us..and the things we do."

She smiles thinking about the last few nights spent together before Alex went back to Iowa two summers ago. Things had changed that summer. He had been her first. After that they tried to spend as much time together as possible, but living so far away, both busy with college, it was hard. Somehow they had made it though. Alex would come back to Seattle for Thanksgiving and Christmas break. She would go to Iowa to see him whenever she could, including just over a month ago when he had graduated from Iowa State. And now he was home, back in Seattle, and she couldn't be happier. Two years. They had made it two years.

She was about to tell him not to worry about it, that she was 20 years old, when they both heard a familar popping and the excited squeals of the neighborhood children. Izzie turned her attention to the different colors above her. Soon, she felt Alex's arms around her again, and her head found it's spot on his shoulder.

"I love you."

She smiled for the hundredth time that night and whispered it back.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five. I hope you enjoy.

Come on...Do I have to say it? ..Fine..I don't own Greys.

Some would say what he was doing was stupid. His truck was parked not too far away, he could have crawled in it and waited. Hell, he could have walked down the street to his house,well the house he had grown up in. He had ruled that out quickly though. The only time he ever stepped foot in that house was on holidays, when his sister was home from college, and the times when Izzie would make him, saying that despite how much him and his mom did not get along, she was still his mom. That was just Izzie, an amazing person. She had to be to put up with his dumbass for almost 4 years.

So instead of doing what a sane person would do, here he was, waking up on her front porch. Last night had not gone so well. He was standing in the exact spot he was laying in now, when she had answered the door, and boy did she look pissed. Someone had apparently told her that they had seen him with another woman. It wasn't as bad as they had made it out to be though.

Two nights ago was an old friend from high school's birthday so he had thrown a pretty big party. Alex had decided to go and of course he knew Izzie wouldn't. She didn't like the guy in highschool and still didnt like him. Well at the party, he got to drinking, which then lead to dancing with this girl. He couldn't remember flirting, maybe he did, he was too drunk to remember. If he had lead this girl on, that hadn't been his plan. He just wanted to have a good time with some of his old friends. Aparently, he did give this girl the wrong idea because while they were sitting on the couch, innocently talking and drinking, she had kissed him. It was only for a second. He had pulled away instantly. He may have been drunk, but he knew when to stop. But of course, there had been a bunch of people, and of course, it quickly got back to Izzie.

And here he was. Glancing at his watch, he realized it had been close to 10 hours since they had had the huge fight which ended with her crying and slamming the door in his face. He groaned as he sat up, a pain shooting throughout his back from laying on the hard surface for so long. It was worth it. Sitting on her porch all night instead of storming off mad would prove that he cared. She needed to see that.

The door he had been leaning against, opened and he fell backwards. Izzie just rolled her eyes and stepped over him. He groaned when Lexzie, the husky puppy he had gotten her for her birthday a couple months earlier, licked all over his face. It didn't last long before the leash that was hooked to her collar was pulled on and she followed Izzie off the porch.

"Iz." Alex jumped up and was soon right behind them.

"What are you still doing here? I told you to leave." She continued to look straight ahead and sped up a little, Lexzie trotting next to her.

"She kissed me Izzie." He had lost count of how many times he had said that over the past 24 hours. It was true though. She didn't say anything but still refused to look at him. "Iz. I'm serious."

She shook her head and let out a harsh laugh,"Four years, Alex." She wanted to yell but she was just too tired and seeing him right now was the last thing she needed. She hated to admit that every so often during the night, she would peak out her window to see if his truck was still there.

"Exactly! You think I would be with you that long just to fuck it up by kissing some chick!?!" He didn't want to yell but damn'it she needed to understand.

She whipped around quickly and he almost ran into her, "Do not yell at me! You don't get to!" He nodded but before she could turn back around, he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, Alex."

He could see tears in her eyes and his heart broke. Seeing her cry was bad enough, but knowing he was the reason, killed him. "Listen to me. Please." He waited for her to protest again but she never did and didn't try to turn around. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Yes, I got drunk. Yes, I lead her on. I made a mistake, but she kissed me Izzie! I need you to understand that so badly!" He paused and waited for her to say something. She never did though. His eyes wandered and he realized where they were. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to a spot a few feet away.

Izzie could have laughed when she looked past him and saw that damn swing. She didn't even realize they had walked to the park. "What?"

"This spot. This is where I first kissed you, 15 years ago. The same spot you kissed me, 4 years ago. "He stared at her and thought over what he about to do. It didn't take long before he was sure. "So, I just thought this would be the perfect spot."

She stared at him confused,"For what?"

"This." He took another deep breath and kneeled on one knee. This was it. He couldn't chicken out now.

Izzie gasped, a hand covering her mouth. "Alex.."

He shook his head, "Please. Just let me do this..while I have the guts," He let out a small chuckle before continuing, "Three years, ten months, and.." he paused counting up the days in his head, "and eleven days. That is a long time, Izzie. I've...I've never imagined this. Being with someone like you, feeling like this. You're..you're amazing and I don't know how you put up with me for this long.I don't deserve you."

She shook her head, tears sliding down her face. "Yes, you do."

He gave her a small smile, "Hell, I don't even have a ring. But...it just felt right, you know? So.." He took a deep breath, while reaching for her hand, "Izzie Stevens, will you marry me?"

Alex lost his balance as she wrapped her arms around him, and they both fell to the ground, her ontop of him. "Yes!"

In that moment, he knew he was grinning like an idiot but he really didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her as they lips met. They didn't break apart untill Lexzie began bark and bounce around, obviously excited despite not even knowing what was going on.

Izzie propped her chin on his chest and smiled at him, "So..forever?"

"Forever." He agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

I really have no idea whether anyone even cares if I finish this story, but I have to lol. Because I'm so close to the end, it bothers me. Does that sound crazy? Lol. Anyway, here's chapter six and I will work on the final chapter and try to have it up by Sunday.

Don't own Greys people.

It was gone.

Alex stood, frowning at the spot not to far ahead of him. It was good that they finally replaced the old piece of junk. He could guess it wasn't that safe considering the thing was as old as he was. But it still felt weird. He took in the rest of his surroundings and noticed it wasn;t the only thing different. The whole place had been changed. Updated with safer things. Which was the best idea, since more kids had moved into the neighborhood. But still..So many things had happened here. It was his second home when he was younger.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something grasp his hand. He smiled and squeezed the tiny, soft hand that was now holding his. The smile grew as he stared down at the beautiful five year old next to him. Jessica.

"Dad?" She used her free hand to push back a blonde curl from her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about old times," Alex replied, before shivering. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be out here. It's too cold."

She rolled her eyes, "Dad, I have a jacket." She pointed a finger at the fluffy pink jacket that was wrapped around her.

Alex shook his head, amazed at how much she resembled Izzie. She was pretty much a mini-Izzie, with the exception of her eyes. No, she had his eyes.

She sighed and Alex noticed she looked sad. Giving her hand another squeeze and nudging her, he asked, "What's wrong, kiddo? It's Christmas Eve. Usually we can't get you to sit still."  
She shook her head and stared down at her tennis shoes, scooting them over the white snow beneath her. "Alright, c'mon." He gently pulled her along with him as he walked towards the swings. The _new_ swings.

Sitting down in one, he lifted her into his lap. He saw a hint of a smile but it disapeared just as quickly as it had apeared. "Talk to me."

She bit her bottom lip, which Alex knew meant she was nervous. Another thing she did that was just like Izzie. "What are we going to name the baby again?"

He couldn't help but smile thinking about his unborn son. Only five more weeks. "Jordan. Jordan Alexander Karev."

She smiled a bit. But it wasn't the smile Alex was looking for. He wanted to see the smile that strectched from ear to ear and made him smile even on his worst days. The smile that was just like Izzies.

"That's nice." She stared down at her shoes again and continued to chew on her lip. He nudged her, telling her to continue. "I don't want this baby." She whispered.

"What?"

"The baby. Jordan."

"Jessie." Alex turned her slightly so she was facing him. "I thought you were excited about being a big sister?"

She shook her head, "I was. But.." She trailed off and buried her head in his shoulder. Her next words broke Alex's heart. "I don't want you to forget me."

His heart broke even more when he felt her tears on his neck. "Jessie. That's not gonna happen." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Me and mommy both love you very, _very_ much. Nothing will ever change that. Not even a new baby."

"Promise?" She asked, her voice muffled a bit.

"Promise." He held her for a bit longer. "But me and mommy are both excited for this new baby and we're gonna need you to step up and help. Think you can do that? Be a good big sister?"

She nodded as she pulled back to smile at him. "So, I'm still Daddy's little girl?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Duh." She giggled at her favorite word, something she had picked up from him and something Izzie hated.

She fiddled with the buttons on his jacket. "Mom said we're moving into Grandma's house."

He nodded. A month ago Alex's mom had announced that she was moving. Somewhere smaller. He couldn't really blame her. He wouldn't want to live in a big house all alone. After announcing that, she told him she wanted them to take the house, which shocked Alex. Him and his mother were still not close, but because of Izzie and Jessica, they had grown somewhat closer.

"We kinda have to. We need a bigger place. Plus," He grinned down at her, "You get a backyard now!"

She finally gave Alex the smile he had been waiting for along with a few more giggles. Alex was a little hesitant at first about moving back into his childhood home. There were alot of bad memories there. But..like Izzie had pointed out. He had a family now and the chance to erase all those memories with better ones.

Groaning, He stood, Jessica still in his arms." We'd better get back. Your mom and grandma are probably getting worried."

She rested her head against his shoulder and whispered, "Merry early Christmas, Daddy."

"You too, Squirt."


End file.
